The Princess and the Thief
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: Personal fairytales are closer to home than you think. Vague conceitshipping


Yay for caffienated beverages.**_

* * *

_**

_Once upon a time, there was a pretty princess. She was the most beautiful maiden in the kingdom, and all the knights and the princes of far away lands wanted her hand in marriage. The good King and his wife, the kind Queen, did not wish to force her into marriage, but they knew she must marry soon._

_For they grew old, and soon the princess would have to rule._

_Now, the princess was pretty and she was kind, but she also dreamed of a handsome prince or a king who would love her, and so would not choose until her suitors had proven their love. It soon came to five men-_

"Who Daddy? Who were they?"

"Hush Amisi and I'll tell you."

_They were five, and all good in their own way. The first was a prince, and while he charmed her with his pretty words, he was terribly vain and loved to spend hours making himself look good. The princess turned him away, for how could she marry one who'd love himself more than her?_

_Next came-_

"I don't like that prince!"

A soft laugh, fingers threading through sunshine curls on the child's head.

"Hush pretty. Let me finish."

"Sorry."

_Next came another prince. This one was a hunter and he vowed to protect her. She admired him, but quickly saw he would prize his hunting hounds above her. She could not love this prince either. He was sent away, and a king was brought to her. This king admired her beauty, and saw it as a valuable asset. The princess shivered and sent him away too. He was cold, like a stone. Like the dragons he ruled with an iron fist._

"Was he handsome?"

"Oh, they all were, pretty. But the princess didn't love them. Lay back down."

"But if she didn't-!"

"Let me finish Ami."

A sigh, and the child snuggled back into the covers, her father's fingers in her hair.

_Only two were left now. A brave prince, and a gentle one. While both were good, neither were for her. As the two left, she despaired. Was a princess as beautiful as her destined to never love? She hoped not, for that would be a lonely life._

_That night, as she lay in bed feeling uite sad about her seeming fate, she heard a sound. Our princess sat up in bed, and saw him._

_He was the thief king, and he had come to see the fabled beauty of the princess, and perhaps make her his own._

_"I will not harm you, dear princess. I came only to see," he told her. His voice made her heart flutter, for it was like honey._

_He liked her immediately, as she did not scream nor cry, but sat defiant and proud. Like a true princess._

"Was he handsome?"

"The handsomest."

A soft gigle. "And was he kind?"

"Kind and strong and gentle."

_She asked his purpse and he told her. She knew he was a good man, whatever his occupation. They talked till sunrise, when he left her._

"For ever?"

"No."

_He returned that night, and the next. On and on, for many nights, he came to her window. Suddenly, she knew she loved him and was certain he loved her._

_That very night, she told him._

_"I would give you the stars if I could but reach them," he told her, "But I can not marry you. I am a thief, and the enemy of your father."_

_"But you are a man too!" she cried. "And men make mistakes! Surely he can see past it!"_

_"No my dear. It will not be." He left then, for her weeping made his heart heavy and he could not bear it._

"He's so cruel Daddy!"

Soft laughter as he stroked her hair. "He's only so out of love, my darling."

"Must he be so?"

"Only for a little while."

_The good King was angry when his daughter told him of her visitor and refused to make amends. He loved her dearly, but could not let go of his hate._

_Bitter and now locked away in a secret room by her father, the princess pined for her love._

_It was many days before he could find her, and when he did, his heart nearly broke._

_He stole her away then, and secreted her to where none could find them._

_Outraged, the King ordered a search, but it was no use. They were gone._

_After many days, he abandoned the search, for he knew she would hate him if he found them. He returned home to greive for his loss._

"Poor king. Serves him right!"

"Indeed."

_The princess married her thief, but soon grew unhappy. He tried for her, but she missed her mother and father. Not even a star could make her happy now._

_He consented, for he loved her and only her parents could make his beloved smile again._

_There was much rejoicing when she returned. Her father was not happy about her marriage, but consented to let it be, She was happy, thus he too was happy._

_Soon the thief and his princess had a little girl of their own, and ruled the kgindom with kindness and love._

_They were a happy family of three, and lived happily ever after._

"But there were no dragons!"

Bakura laughed as he tucked the child in, kissing her hair. "Tomorrow, darling. They had many adventures, and I'll tell you of the dragon and the wizardling then."

"Alright. night Daddy."

"Night love." he flicked off the light and closed the door.

Then went to find Mai.

The king of thieves owed his princess a kiss, after all.


End file.
